The present invention relates to an arrangement a motor vehicle seat cushion on a support.
There is already known in the state of the art an arrangement of a motor vehicle seat cushion on a support, of the type in which the seat cushion and the support have respective ends articulated together by an assembly forming a hinge with two essentially horizontal axes of articulation so as to allow the seat cushion to be pivoted between a normal position of use in which it is folded down on the support, and a tipped-up position in which it frees its normal space.
An arrangement of this type is particularly applicable to a rear bench seat comprising a backrest articulated so that it can be moved between an upright position in which the bench seat is in use and a folded-down position in which this backrest occupies the space left empty by the seat cushion once the latter is in its tipped-up position.
Usually, the assembly forming a hinge is arranged at the front of the seat cushion and the latter is kept in its normal position by an appropriate location, with respect to the centre of gravity of the seat cushion, of the axes of articulation of the assembly forming a hinge. In addition, when the seat cushion and the backrest are in the position of use, the padding at the lower end of the backrest cooperates with the padding at the rear end of the seat cushion so as to contribute to keeping this seat cushion in its normal position.
The mechanics of the assembly forming a hinge with two axes of articulation makes it possible, prior to pivoting the seat cushion into its tipped-up position, for the rear end of this seat cushion to be disengaged from She lower end of the backrest by slightly raising the front end of the seat cushion.
In some instances, the location of the axes of articulation of the assembly forming a hinge with respect to the centre of gravity of the seat cushion in the normal position may lead to a risk of the front of the seat cushion accidentally being raised when the vehicle experiences a rear impact. If, in addition, the vehicle experiences a frontal impact immediately after this s rear impact, the seat cushion tends to pivot accidentally towards its tipped-up position.